


New Life (Power Season 7)

by anneNV



Category: Power (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Betrayal, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneNV/pseuds/anneNV
Summary: What if Ghost wasn't shot that night at his club?
Relationships: Ramona Garrity/James "Ghost" St. Patrick





	New Life (Power Season 7)

Ghost as a politician.

... Coming soon


End file.
